


NN Drabble Ending

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [51]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 2012, ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurovision Narnia Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	NN Drabble Ending

Year: 3036

Aslan looked out across his country. Eurovision entrants and other friends of Aslan were playing everywhere, relaxing, or just admiring the scenery.  
Reepicheep was running around playing tag with Vlatko Ilievski, as Sieneke picked apples from the many trees she had planted in the orchid.  
Aslan laughed. All these years and things were still a wonderful as they were in the beginning.  
"It truly is wonderful," Aslan smiled to himself, "My Eurovision Empire."  
And it was.  
The End.


End file.
